


Kara Danvers, you are my hero.

by WayTooHaughtInHere



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Kara are an established couple unless otherwise stated, Multiverse, This prompt was something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayTooHaughtInHere/pseuds/WayTooHaughtInHere
Summary: A collection of Supergirl fics based on prompts that I receive on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lena Luthor is in a terrible accident and wake up unable to use her legs. While she tries to ignore the problem and focus on her work, Kara see through her.
> 
> First of all, why is everyone so obsessed with Lena being in a terrible accident? The girl deserves to have a great life, she’s already been through hell.  
> But that’s beside the point, I guess I’ll write this.

One week.

That’s how long it had been, since the accident.

Seven days.

Seven days of Kara pacing back and forth in a cramped hospital room.

Seven days of Kara ignoring her Supergirl duties.

Seven days of Kara eating crapping hospital food.

Seven days of Kara basking in the sunlight of the window, praying to Rao.

Seven days of Kara not sleeping.

Seven days of using X-ray vision to try and figure out if the doctors were right.

Seven days of begging Lena to wake up.

 

In those seven days,

Kara had nearly worn a hole in the floor.

Kara had crushed the ear comm that kept asking if Supergirl would be making an appearance.

Kara had realized she was picky when it came to what sort of food she consumed.

Kara had begun to think Rao wasn’t listening to her.

Kara had started to notice her eyes becoming more and more red from her lack of sleep.

Kara had memorized the bar keeping the vertebrae in place.

Kara had started to fear that Lena wasn’t going to wake up.

It was just before midnight on the seventh day, when it happened, Kara was sitting beside Lena’s bed. She held Lena’s hand tightly in her own, their fingers interlocked. She was holding it up to her lips, uttering a Kryptonian prayer of healing it the soft skin right between Lena’s forefinger and thumb. Suddenly, Lena’s fingers tightened around Kara’s, gentle at first, but after a few moment’s Lena’s grasp matches Kara’s. Realizing what is happening, Kara looks up and finds Lena’s eyes open wide, in fear.

Kara jumps up, and slides a hand into Lena’s hair, “Lee, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here.” Kara starts in the most soothing voice she can manage, “You’re okay, I’m just going to hit the call button here. Can you blink for me if you understand?” Kara finishes as she reaches across Lena to call for a nurse and watches Lena’s eyes flutter closed and back open.

Moments after the button is pushed, a nurse rushes in where Kara is running her fingers through Lena’s hair. “She’s awake,” Kara mutters to the nurse between whispering I’ve got you and it’s going to be okay over and over to Lena. The nurse comes to the side of the bed that Kara isn’t standing on.

“Okay, let’s page for the doctor,” she starts as she picks up the room phone and hits a few buttons. “Yes, page Dr. Johnson to room 532 please.” And she hangs up the phone and checks the monitors that are hooked up to Lena. “Her stats looks good, strong.”

“You here that Lee?” Kara asks as she looks down at Lena who’s eyes are still wide. “You’re doing good, you’re strong, I’ve always known how strong you are.”

* * *

 

Two weeks.

That’s how long it had been since Lena had woken up.

 

Fourteen days.

Fourteen days of Lena being in and out of surgery.

Fourteen days of Lena sleeping way more than she’s ever slept.

Fourteen days of Lena researching cures.

Fourteen days of Lena scouring the internet for the best wheelchair.

Fourteen days of Lena waking from her dreams screaming.

Fourteen days of Lena begging her doctors to do more.

Fourteen days of Lena calling researchers.

Fourteen days of Lena flying in specialists from across the country.

Fourteen days of Lena being told nothing could be done.

Fourteen days of Lena telling one doctor after another how wrong they were.

Fourteen days of Lena crying for her loss.

Fourteen days of Lena looking at Kara like the world was over.

Fourteen days of Lena pleading with Kara to use her powers to go back in time.

Fourteen days of Lena asking Kara to travel to different parts of the multiverse for a cure.

 

In those fourteen days,

Lena had racked up more stitches.

Lena had asked the doctors to let her stay awake.

Lena had started to come up with her own cure.

Lena had purchased a top of the line wheelchair.

Lena had pleaded with Kara to tell her exactly what happened in the accident.

Lena had started throwing doctors out of the room.

Lena had prepared to publish her own research.

Lena had told several specialists how wrong their research was.

Lena had refused to believe that nothing could be done.

Lena had sent apology flowers to many doctors, specialists, and researchers.

Lena had decided that she would fix this.

Lena had started letting Kara climb in the bed with her and hold her.

Lena had kicked Kara out of her room for saying no.

Lena had begged Kara to stay before she was even halfway across the room.

“Kara, can’t you fix this?” Lena begged again.

Kara looked at Lena with sad eyes, she knew she could fix it, sure. She could run so fast that she could stop the accident from happening, but it had been three weeks, 21 days since it happened, she would have to hide in the shadows for weeks while she waited for there to no longer be two of her, or how did that even work? Would there be two of her permanently or would one of her just disappear? Kara could fix it but she wasn’t positive how it worked and she knew she wasn’t supposed to mess with the space-time continuum. She had never asked Kal-El what he did when saved Lois, but she knew if she asked now he would remind her that Lena is alive, not completely well, but alive.

“Lena, I can’t. I want to babe, but I can’t.” Kara said as she looked everywhere but at Lena, wringing her hand. “But it’ll get better.”

That was the day that Lena stopped asking about it. She went to her physical therapy, she got released from the hospital, and she went back to work. She stopped talking about the accident completely. But there was a hollowness in her eyes. She refused visitors that weren’t Kara. When Kara came though, she refused to talk about how she was doing or let Kara help her. The things that Kara and Lena use to do together they no longer did.

Kara knew that she had to do something but there was nothing she could come up with to do. It had been three months at this point so going back in time to fix it was now completely out of the question.

It was then, sitting in Lena’s office, listening to her talk about how much of a disappointment the R and D department was turning out to be, that she remembered something that she had learned about when she was on Earth 2 with Barry and the rest of his crew fighting the Defenders. Suddenly she knew it was what she had to do. Kara stood up and walked across the room to where Lena was sitting at her desk.

“I am so sorry babe, but I have got to go.” She stated, trying to come up with a believable excuse as to where she was going.

“Oh, is there a fire? A kitty up a tree? Some sort of Supergirl business you need to get to?” Lena asked.

“Yes, exactly, Supergirl business,” Kara said leaning down and kissing Lena on the forehead. “I might be gone for a couple of days, but I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

* * *

Seven days later Kara or rather Supergirl touched down on the balcony of Lena’s office.

“Kara it has been SEVEN DAYS!” Lena nearly yelled through the glare she had fixed on the Kara.

“I know, I know I know Lee,” Kara said quickly, making her way over to Lena’s desk. “But I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Before Lena could even respond, Kara swept Lena into her arms into a bridal style carry and they were in the air.

“Kara, where are we going?” Lena started and then realized that they were leaving something behind. “Kara, we need to go back I don’t have my….my-uhm, my chair,” Lena said, letting the words slip across her lips for the first time.

“Don’t need,” Kara said as she lowered them into the DEO.

“Why are we here,” Lena asked.

“We are here because I did what you asked,” Kara said with a smile.

“I didn’t ask you to do anything,” Lena said as she racked her brain to try and figure out what Kara was talking about.

“You did, in the hospital, over and over again,” Kara said simply, as she walked with Lena in her arms through the hallways of the DEO. “You asked me to find a cure. So, I did.”

They walked into a sterile medical bay, where Kara set Lena down on a bed. Alex was there with a perky looking blonde woman who was wearing glasses, who she was certain she had never seen, and she had spent a lot of time, in this med bay, sitting beside Kara who was usually asleep under sun lamps. Before she could think more about it, the woman walked forward and held her hand out to Lena.

“Hi Lena, I’m Felicity Smoak, your lovely girlfriend here, kidnapped me from my earth to help you out.” The lovely woman said with a bright smile.

Lena took Felicity’s hand in hers and shook it.

“And what exactly did Kara kidnap you to help with?” Lena asked turning and looking at Kara with a strange smile. More asking Kara than Felicity.

“Well, when I was on earth 2, helping with the aliens, I met Felicity.” Kara began, but before she could finish she was cut off.

“Yup, she met me and I told her about some of the tech that I had helped develop. Including an implant that one of my friends created that made it so I could walk again. She remembered me mentioning it and came to get me, to help develop one for you.” Felicity said, really quickly,  never faltering, and with a very toothy smile.

“Yup, I did.” Kara said with her own big smile. While Lena stared at them with a look of disbelief.

“So we have been holed up down here in this fancy lab of her sister’s. You see, the plans were locked up on my earth, so I let Kara use her X-ray vision to figure it out, and wrote all the code.” Felicity continued, explaining their process.

With that, Lena started crying. She was so happy, she couldn’t believe Kara would do this for her.

“Well, let’s go put it in then,” Lena said through a smile and the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

Eight hours later, Kara was where she started.

Kara was pacing back and forth in a slightly less cramped room.

Kara was ignoring her Supergirl duties.

Kara was eating crappy DEO cafeteria food.

Kara was praying to Rao.

Kara was staying wide awake.

Kara was using her X-ray vision checking the implant.

Kara was begging Lena to wake up.

Lena did wake up. Alex pulled the blankets up to Lena’s calves and tested the reflexes on her feet, and sure enough, her toes wiggled ever so slightly.

It was going to be more physical therapy, but it would be worth it, because Kara was the best girlfriend ever and Lena was going to walk again, and things were going to go back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt come holler at me.  
> waytoohaughtinhere.tumblr.com


End file.
